In current CMOS technology clock signals are generated by oscillators using phase-locked loop circuits. Current clock generators and distribution networks are prone to skew and jitter which limit the clock frequency. Additionally, current clock generators consume significant amount of integrated circuit chip real estate that could otherwise be used for combinational logic. As I/O frequencies increase, power consumption and power density become more critical there exists a need in the art for improved methods and circuits for generating clock signals.